


To New Beginnings

by RamielMorningStar



Series: The Danero Family [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Hurts So Good, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamielMorningStar/pseuds/RamielMorningStar
Summary: Nero surprises Dante with something amazing.PS. Yes this does have mentions of Dante/Vergil but I don't know if the tag went through or not so Imma put it here too
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Past Dante/Vergil
Series: The Danero Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985876
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	To New Beginnings

It's been nearly a week since Dante broke down crying in the shop trying to leave and things were starting to look up once again. Nero's been able to knock some sense into Dante which was a good thing since it didn't even look like Dante could last leaving. Nero had to hold Dante that entire night to calm him down enough for him to get some proper rest, he never wanted to see the old man that worked up ever again. Especially not because of him. So he'd decided that today was going to be the day. He was going to set up their wedding. They'd been engaged for several months now after dating for literal years. It was finally time. The only hard part would be keeping Dante from finding out about the surprise wedding.

Dante has already expressed his disinterest in actually setting up the wedding so Nero had complete control over the entire thing. Which he was completely okay with because he already had a great idea. At least he hoped it was a great idea. It could either go really well or it could end up as a complete disaster which is something he didn't want to happen. He wanted the old man to remember this day fondly and not be reminded of anything painful when he looked back on their wedding day. He really needed to stop laying in bed now and get to work on this. He'd already made all the necessary phone calls yesterday, now he just needed to pick everything up and set it up. He pushed himself up out of bed, glanced over to Dante next to him, gave his soon to be husband and mate a soft kiss on the cheek to keep from waking him up, and then quickly made his way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

By the time Nero was finished with his shower, Dante was finally getting out of bed. His fiancé looked so adorable, and sexy, when he got up in the morning. Dante's hair was a disheveled mess that went everywhere and he just looked so sleepy still despite sleeping in until noon. Wait, what? Fuck! It was noon already, he's lost so much time already! He dropped his towel, ignoring the way Dante seemed to perk up a little bit at the sight, and pulled his clothes on quickly while trying not to look like he was in too much of a rush. He made his way over to the bed, curling up into the Red Devils side immediately. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" He laid his head down on Dante's shoulder to enjoy his presence better. "Not that I know of, why?" Dante raised an eyebrow down at him and Nero had to suppress the large grin that threatened to break out across his face. How did he end up with someone so fucking adorable? "No reason. Just keep your night open, I want to spend it with you. I want you to wear what I pick out for you tonight though. I'll leave it on the bed so you can change into it when you get back to the office later today."

Nero knew Dante had to go on a hunt today but it was an easy one so he knew the older Devil would be back before it got too late out. Which left Nero plenty of time to set up the wedding. It also made it fairly easy to keep Dante from finding out about the wedding since he wouldn't be anywhere near the sight Nero was setting the wedding up at. It was the absolute perfect day to do this wedding and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. He even got them wedding rings that he thinks Dante would thoroughly enjoy. Then again he's also pretty sure Dante would like any ring Nero gave him seeing as the older hunter had stated so before. Not that Nero really cared. He'd do anything for the big loaf.

Nero pulled Dante down for a kiss before the older hunter could protest wearing what Nero wanted him to wear, keeping their lips locked together until the need for air became too much to bear. He pushes the older hunter down onto the bed with a laugh when he tried to go in for another kiss. "We don't have time for that right now. Get dressed and get going before you're late for your hunt. Like usual." He grinned down at the Red Devil before giving him a small kiss on the cheek as an apology. He pulled away before the sneaky bastard could coarse him into bed. He got up off the bed and made his way out the door, laughing loudly at Dante's words. "You're such a tease!" And Nero just couldn't help but to reply. "You love it!"

Dante flopped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh when he watched Nero walk out of their shared bedroom, pouting up at the ceiling as he did. The Younger Devil was such a tease at times, but he was also right. Dante did love it. Soon enough the old hunter was grinning up at the ceiling like an idiot, he really did get lucky in the mate department. He pushed himself up out of bed to get dressed for his hunt, eager to get it over with so he could get back to the office to spend time with Nero. He didn't know what the kid had planned but he didn't really care all that much either. Just as long as he got to spend time with the younger Devil that is. Soon enough he was dressed up in his usual hunting outfit, back to wearing leather pants because it usually meant he got to have a great night when he got back since Nero apparently liked seeing him in leather. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Nero was making breakfast, more like lunch at this point, for the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the kids waist while planting a gentle kiss to his neck as payback for ditching him before he could return the affection up in the bedroom. "So what's for breakfast, kid?" He closed his eyes as he rested his head down on Nero's shoulder. "Bacon." Dante opened his eyes back up again with a small frown. "Just bacon?" That's unusual. Usually Nero liked to make a big breakfast, lunch, and dinner to make up for all the nutrition and healthy things Dante missed out on by eating pizza all the time. "Yes, just bacon because someone didn't go out to buy groceries yesterday like I asked him too." Nero said pointedly as he lifted the spatula up in his hand only to bring it down on one of Dante's hands with an audible crack. Dante pulled away with a small pout as he lifted his hand up to lick the bacon grease off his hand.

"Honestly Dante, I don't know how you forgot to pick up groceries yesterday. Had I remembered you were this forgetful, I'd have called Morrison to remind you to go get them while I was away on my hunt." Nero sighed dramatically as he put some bacon on a towel to dry them off most of the grease coating them before handing them to Dante. "Now get going before you're late. I love you." He leaned up a little to kiss Dante's cheek softly before nudging him towards the door. He allowed a soft little smile to grace his face at the sight of Dante's pout. Oh yeah, he was definitely lucky.

Once Dante was out of the shop and Nero was sure he was far enough away, the young Devil was quick to run out of the building and into town, nearly forgetting to lock the door on his way out. He stopped by the flower booth to pick up the flowers he needed, which was definitely more than he really needed but it was a special day so he wanted to go all out for it. Next he went to a small woodworking shop owned by a nice little family to pick up the arbor he ordered several weeks ago. It was a simple rounded one that he could've gotten anywhere but this one was special because he'd had it painted with red and blue mottled together to create hints of purple. It looked absolutely gorgeous in his opinion, not that he'd ever admit that outloud to anyone. Except maybe Dante. That fool could make him admit just about anything.

The young Devil made his way out towards a large open field full of wild flowers with all he could carry in his large Demonic wings and his arms. He probably looked like a crazy person to anyone walking nearby, not that anyone would be stupid enough to walk into the woods. He set the arbor down smack dab in the center of the open field before setting the roses down on the ground. He sat down next to them and got to work binding all of them together into one very large and thick line that he then attached the arbor. It took him nearly the entire day to actually get it done, with numerous cuts to both of his hands along the way, but it was definitely worth it in the end. The arbor looked absolutely stunning with all of the red and blue roses covering it, the roses blending in smoothly with the coloring of the arbor itself. He knew that the roses wouldn't last very long after today so that's why he'd had the arbor painted. So Dante and him both could look back on today and remember the wonderful colors they got married under. It was even better that it was their colors. He gathered up the small bouquet of white roses and tied them together to give to Dante when he went to pick his soon to be husband up.

The thought of presenting Dante the roses in just a few short hours made Nero both giddy with joy and riddled with anxiety due to the nature of his plan. Maybe he should just stick with the roses…. He didn't want to upset Dante by accident after all. It was a really risky move but he was willing to risk it if only because the reward far outweighed the pain. Or well they were equal to each other at least. He stood in the middle of the field for a while longer before making his way back to the town once again. He picked up the rings from the store he'd commissioned them from, made his way to the store he'd rented several long tables from, and then made his way towards the restaurant he'd ordered the pizza from. Yes he did order pizza as their wedding food but only because he loved Dante and he knew it would make him happy. He held the large tables up in the air with one wing while holding the pizzas up in the air with the other wing. He made his way to the small bakery he'd found and picked up the cake he'd ordered, a marbled cake with a strawberry filling because he knew Dante loved strawberries and would appreciate having them in his cake. Though it was Nero's wedding as well, he wanted the entire night to be about Dante. The old man had lost so much in his life and has gone through so much heartache and pain that Nero wanted to bring him some joy to his life even if it was for a single night and with something as small as this wedding.

He made his way back towards the field once again, this time making his way back slower than he did the first time so as to not drop the pizza or the cake, and gently set the table down onto the ground first. He set the cake and the pizzas down on top of the pile of tables before carefully lifting the table up and off to the side so he could arrange the other ones around. He made a makeshift aisle with them, as in he made two long lines of the tables leading to the arbor for Dante to walk in between them, and arranged the pizza and cake on the table more neatly once he had all of the tables set up. He stepped back to take it all in for a moment, just to make sure he hasn't fucked anything up yet. It all looked to be in working order at the moment and for that he was forever grateful.

He made his way over to a large bag that was laid next to a tree. He opened it up and began to set all the candles inside of it up on the tables to light the way for Dante. He'd hidden them there several days ago so that he didn't have to make too many trips to the town. Once he had them all set up, he tossed the bag up into a tree to retrieve later when he took everything else down. Now for the risky part. He made his way up to the table he'd set up right behind the arbor and took a deep breath. He hoped this worked out well.

He looked up to the sky to see how dark it'd gotten. "Fuck!" He'd lost track of time and now Dante might beat him home. He quickly lit all of the candles before grabbing the bouquet of white roses, and he triggered as soon as he was sure he wouldn't knock any of the candles over or blow them out when he took off quickly towards the office. He let out a large sigh of relief, ignoring the slight twinge of worry he felt, when he saw that he'd made it home before the older Devil. He slammed into the building, quickly triggering back into a human, set the rose down on the desk, and made a mad dash up the stairs to his and Dante's shared room.

Nero tugged his clothes off as fast as he could without actually ripping them off. He dropped to his knees, pulled out a box from underneath the bed, and opened it up. He quickly changed into black three piece suit with a bluish red silk vest and tie to match. He laid out the suit he'd gotten for Dante as well on the bed before tossing the box off to the side so it was out of the way. He snapped his head over to the door when he felt Dante approaching the building. Dammit he should've been downstairs already. He dashed downstairs quickly, grabbed the roses off the desk, sat down on the chair, grabbed the blanket off the ground, and used it to cover both himself and the roses moments before Dante walked through the door.

Dante was more than a little confused when he walked through the door only to be met with Nero underneath a blanket at his desk, breathing harder than normal and sweating just slightly. He didn't even get a chance to ask if the kid was alright before he was being shooed upstairs. Right, right. He had to go shower and change now. He rolled his eyes playfully as he put his hands up in mock surrender. He laughed lightly while he made his way upstairs to their room. He stripped his clothes off before even making it into the bathroom, and tossed them off to the side. He stretched out a little as he waited for the water to get hot. He didn't bother to see what Nero picked out for him just yet, he wanted it to be a surprise.

Dante made his shower quick for once so he didn't keep the kid waiting. He dried off as best he could, not wanting whatever outfit Nero got him to get wet, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a three piece suit sitting on their bed. It was a nice looking black one with a red silk vest and matching tie. He didn't understand what the kid was planning, he's never worn a suit before in his life. Not even when they went to the nicer restaurants and neither did Nero. Were they going on some super fancy date? If so Dante didn't think he'd fit in very well even while wearing a suit. He wasn't like Vergil, he didn't know any manners or proper dining etiquette. He wondered if it was possible to learn all of that before they made it to the restaurant. He didn't want to end up embarrassing Nero.

Dante didn't dwell on the thought for long, knowing the end results of thinking on it for too long wouldn't be good, and slipped the suit on. It fit perfectly on his body which meant the kid had to have gotten his measurements at some point without him even knowing. He'd have to pay the kid back at some point for getting him such a nice suit. Especially since Dante didn't think he'd be wearing it that often. He smoothed the suit down a little before making his way downstairs, only to stop dead in his tracks once again at the sight before him. Nero dressed up in his own three piece suit with a bouquet of white roses held tightly in his hand, he could tell the kid had a death grip on them by the way his knuckles had turned white. He could only stare in shocked silence as Nero made his way over to him and held the roses out to him, he took a hold of them instinctively and held them close to his chest before laying his hand down gently in the hand offered to him by Nero. "Come on, old man. Follow me." Nero said softly before he began to drag Dante gently out of the office, locking the door on their way out and he led him through the forest, Dante not even paying attention to their surroundings as he tried to process what exactly was happening.

Dante bumped into Nero's back due to not paying attention so when Nero stopped walking he didn't notice. He looked at the kid in confusion who in turn looked away from him. "Wait a minute and then follow me through alright? Don't peak or come in too soon though or you'll ruin the surprise." Nero said softly without meeting Dante's eyes before turning around to walk through the thick lining of trees. Normally he wouldn't listen and just bust through to see what exactly was going on, but he'd wait this time. He didn't want to ruin anything Nero did so he'd wait. He held the roses close to his chest with both arms and closed his eyes as he smelled them, thoughts of his Mother tending to her rose garden filtering through his mind at a slow pace.

Dante waited a full minute, he didn't want to wait too long or not wait long enough so he just went with a minute, before making his way through the thick lining of trees. He stopped dead in his tracks for a third time that night as he took in the sight before him. An open field full of wildflowers, a large arbor filled with red and blue roses, a large white cake, several boxes of pizza, Nero standing underneath the arbor, candles lining the makeshift path towards the arbor, fairy lights lining the trees, and the moonlight illuminating the scenery in all the right ways. It was absolutely stunning in his eyes. It must've taken forever to set everything up. Even the lake nearby had flower petals thrown throughout it. He couldn't help but to wonder if he somehow forgot an important date as he made his way down the makeshift aisle slowly.

Though he really wanted too, Dante couldn't take his eyes off of the table sitting just behind Nero. The table wasn't anything special, just a plain white one like all the others, but it was different. While all the other tables held candles or food on them, this one held something much more important. It held three large picture frames. One of his twin, one of his Father, and one of his Mother. He set the bouquet of roses down on the table next to the picture frames as he put a hand over his mouth to hold back the sob that threatened to break free. "Why?" It was all he could bring himself to ask. Why were their photos of his family sitting on a table? Why were they dressed up? Why did Nero take the time to do something like this? Just why? He didn't understand. "Because I wanted your family to be around to see you get married. I know they can't be here in person so I thought pictures would be the next best thing. Some people believe that even in death, they can still see us. I don't know if you believe that or not but just in case I wanted them to be here." Nero spoke softly as he watched Dante, the young Devil couldn't tell if it'd been a mistake yet or not.

Dante could feel the tears sliding down his face as he stared at his family set up all perfectly on the table. His family was going to see him get married…. He never thought that'd be able to happen. When he was younger, so so much younger, he thought that when he got married it would be to Vergil and they'd have a family of their own and their parents would be the only ones in attendance to their wedding and their Father would walk him down the aisle just to make it as cheesy as possible. Then suddenly their parents were gone and Vergil was missing so he thought he'd never even get married, but then Vergil returned and his vision changed. Then he believed that one day Vergil and him would be able to sort out their differences and they'd get married in secret and have a family of their own to love and give a better childhood too. Then suddenly Vergil was gone again, and he wasn't coming back a third time. Dante hadn't wanted to ever get married. Then this cocky little brat fell into his life, and at first it had hurt. It hurt so badly to know that Vergil had been able to move on without him and have a child with someone other than him. Then he got to know the kid and he'd fallen for him. This cocky little brat was who he loved most in this world, this cocky little brat who brought his entire family to their wedding despite knowing his history with his twin. He was trying his best to keep himself together.

Nero figured it was alright to continue and he gently laid a hand on Dante's shoulder to force the older Devil to race him. He took a deep breath before pulling out the rings, two red and blue mottled rings, and gently lifted Dante's left hand up. He slid the ring onto Dante's ring finger just as softly before lifting it up to his mouth and kissing it softly. "With this ring, I promise to love you for the rest of your life. I know it might not mean much or even seek like much, but I brought your family here today so I could do this right. Sparda, Eva, Vergil. I know that you can't make it today but I'd like to think that you would be here if you could. I didn't know you or hardly knew you at all, but I do know one thing about all of you and it's that you loved Dante and always wanted what was best for him, even when those views got twisted you never stopped caring for him. I know in life you did your best to protect him and to keep him happy, but now you can't. So I stand before you today to promise you that I will love, cherish, and protect him till my dying breath. There isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for him to keep a smile on his face or to hear his bright laughter. I won't let any man or Demon ever harm him while I'm around and I will do my best to be the best husband I can be. I promise you that I will not fail in this because Dante means the world to me. He is my everything, and he is my world."

Nero didn't really like being vulnerable but to see Dante so open about his feelings and so happy made it all worth it. He helped Dante to put the ring on his ring finger before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Surprisingly, it was Dante who pulled away from the kiss first this time. Nero just smiled softly as he held Dante close to him and allowed the Red Devil to sob into his shoulder. At least they were tears of happiness and not sadness. That's all Nero really cared about. He gently ran his hand over Dante's back in a soothing way as he closed his eyes to bask in his husband's warmth. Yes, husband. Nero had gone through the pain of getting ordained so he could legally marry the two of them. He'd tell Dante later though. He didn't know what the future would hold for them or if he'd be able to live up to the promises he'd made to Dante's family, but one thing was for sure. He'd made the right choice in bringing Dante's family to the wedding.


End file.
